


Family

by ArtemisofEphesus



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, TARDIS POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisofEphesus/pseuds/ArtemisofEphesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on The Doctor's Wife (season six)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "family" at who_contest on livejournal, where it won third place. :)

She has had many families.

Sometimes they are large and the bodies crowd around inside her. She likes the way they make her feel; their feet echoing through the corridors she creates for them, the physicality of their weight as she flies, the way they throw themselves into her as if they're coming home. She likes that, being "home." It makes her feel - what was that word again? - alive.

Sometimes there is just him, her thief. Like her he is old, but young. Bigger on the inside. Like him she is here and there and anywhere and everywhere, all at the same time but also not at the same time at all. Embodying the time vortex does that to her, and him. They go well together. She knew that from his very first touch, their very first adventure. She loves being alone with him, the way they communicate without words (useless, those are) as his fingers caress the curves and angles of her body, teasing her, tempting her.

Alone, they are adrift in space and time until a new family stumbles upon her. She likes the one that currently calls her home - her thief, as always, the flamey one, the pretty one, and the one with the hair. She thinks she might fancy the pretty one a little, but he's too heart-over-heels for the flamey one. She and the one with the hair are old friends now, sisters even: they both know all each other's secrets, shared in whispers and touches and dreams. She enjoys the games they play together, behaving extra nicely whenever her sister takes to the controls just to tease him.

And even after they leave, she will remember the brush of their fingers on her blue exterior, the rustling of voices, and fly.


End file.
